The New Captain
by WammyBoysFTW
Summary: My OC is the new captain of ninth squad
1. Chapter 1

A 16 looking girl with waist length, wavy brown hair, an elfish face and blue eyes stood outside a set of huge wooden doors with one in Japanese written on them. She took a deep breath and opened them and walked inside

"Please welcome the new captain of ninth squad Aismi Amnisama" Said a bald, old man with a long white beard sitting on a large chair with two rows of people standing by him. Aismi smiled at them and stood in-between a large man with spiky black hair with tiny bells attached to the ends of the spikes, a huge scar running down the left side of his face and a black eye patch covering his left eye, his haori sleeves had been ripped off and most of his chest could be seen and a tall man with hair that almost reached his waist and he had side bangs with a stray piece of hair, he had green eyes and looked some what sick but no one else looked worried about so Aismi just ignored it.

After her arrival the old man continued on with the rest of the meeting. Talking about how the fifth and third squads still needed captains to replace Gin Ichimaru and Sosuke Aizen and taking suggestions from the captains, no one had any suggestions.

After the meeting a very short man with spiky white hair and turquoise eyes, his haori, like the captain with the spikes and bells, his haori was sleeveless though they don't look ripped. He was wearing a green sash with his zanpacuto attached.

"Hello Aismi" He said

"Hello Toshiro" Aismi replied

"It's Captain Hitsugaya"

"Ok, Shiro-chan"

"I tell you to call me Captain Hitsugaya and then you call me Shiro-chan!"

"Don't correct me, and I'm a captain too now" Aismi said smiling

"Well, I have paperwork to do and Matsumoto will probably go out drinking tonight so I'll have to do hers too" He said and then walked away.

Aismi then walked to the ninth squad barracks and was quickly greeted by a tall man with dark grey eyes and short black hair. He also had 69 tattoed on his left cheek and a blue-stripe tattoo running across his left cheek and over the bridge of his nose. He was wearing a sleeveless Shihakushō

"Hello, Captain Amnisama" He said

"You can call me Aismi" She replied "And hello Shuuhei"

"Ok, Ca- Aismi"


	2. Chapter 2

A couple days later Aismi desided to go for a walk in the mountains in the Rukongai. When she was walking she heard someone playing the guitar very badly so she went to go see who it was. She peered around a boulder and saw Hisagi playing a guitar and obviously having no idea what he was doing. She walked up to him and said

"Hi Hisagi" He jumped a pit and turned to face her looking kind of shocked

"H-hello Captain" He said as she smiled

"You can call me Aismi up here" She said as she sat down on a rock next to him "No need for formalites"

"Okay"

"Do you know how to play?" She asked motioning to the guitar

"Not really, do you?"

"I can try" Hisagi handed her the guitar and she started playing Should Have Said No **AN: I do not own Should Have Said No, Taylor Swift does **

"You're really good"

"Thanks"

"Have you ever played before?"

"Not that I can remember, but my memory can be pretty sucky"

"Amazing"

"I can teach you, if you want"

"Thanks" She handed him back the guitar and walked behind him. She held his hands and guided him through the song

When the song was over he craned his neck to look at her. They both smiled and their faces started inching closer and closer until they kissed.

Aismi then stood up and left leaving Hisagi looking dejected.

…...

**Poor Hisagi :( see ya again soon :)**


	3. Chapter 3

When Aismi got back to the 9th Squad barracks she sat down at her desk and started working on her paperwork, but she had trouble concentrating, she couldn't stop thinking about what had happened with Hisagi

"_Great" _she thought _"First week as a captain and…" _Just then someone knocked on the door

"Come in"

The door opened and Hisagi walked in

"Hello Hisagi"

"Um, about earlier"

"Why don't you sit down" She said as she walked over to the couch and sat down

"I'm really sorry about…."

"It's fine" She said interrupting him "I'm just kinda confused and I need time to figure everything out"

"I thought so. Just wanted to check" He said as he stood up "I should go work on my paperwork" and he left the room


	4. Chapter 4

A couple of weeks later Aismi was walking in the mountains carrying her guitar. She heard someone playing the guitar

"_He's getting better"_

She walked around the boulder

"Hi Hisagi"

"Hi"

"I've been thinking a lot lately"

"And have you made a decision?"

"Yah, I have" She said smiling

"And that is?"

"I decided that, um" she tucked her hair behind her ear "I kinda" She took a deep breath "I reallylikeyou"

"What?"

"I…. reallylikeyou"

"You're talking too fast, I can't understand you"

"I really like you"

"And I really like you too" He said smiling and he kissed her

She looked him, smiled and hugged him


	5. Chapter 5

The next day Aismi was working on her paperwork when Matsumoto suddenly barged in

"EEEE! I'M SO HAPPY FOR YOU!" She squealed

"First of all can you please quiet down and second of all what are you talking about?" She said rather annoyed by Matsumoto's antics

"You and Hisagi" She said a little quieter but with all her prior enthusiasm

"A little more specific please"

"You kissed!"

"And you know that because?"

"Momo saw you and she told me!"

"And you care because?"

"I care because this happens to be my area of expertise" Aismi stared at her blankly "whatever, you'll come to me for advice sooner or later" she said as she exited the room

Aismi watched her leave through the window and then went to find Hisagi

She found him alone in the training room

"Hisagi" He turned around

"Hello"

"Matsumoto and Momo know"

"How?"

"Apparently Momo saw us and told Matsumoto"

"Knowing Matsumoto everyone in the seireitei probably knows by now" Just then a hell butterfly flew in and told them to go see Yamamoto

When they got there Yamamoto said

"I heard something is going on between you two, is it true?" Aismi looked at Hisagi _Should I tell him? _She asked _Yes _

"Yes"

"I'll allow it as long as it doesn't interfere with your jobs"

"Yes sir"


End file.
